fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Piano Teacher
Demi was having her usual afternoon music lesson with a young handsome twenty year old man. He was teaching her how to play the piano. Demi pressed down onto the keys on the piano, after her tutor instructed her. "That's good, that's good." Her tutor commented. Demi was sat next to her tutor, Joe Gray; he was using the same piano as her, playing the notes for Demi to try to do. "Now let's try another" Joe said, pressing down on another set of notes, he looked at Demi and watched. Demi attempts the different set of notes but fails, causing her to curse making Joe laugh lightly at her. "Once more, and remember the flow." Joe said, watching Demi attempts, but once again fails. "Oh, I suck. I suck." Demi huffed out. "Hey, relax. It's okay. Take a deep breath." Joe said. Demi did what he said and takes a deep breath. "You're concentrating too much on the notes. Let it flow." He instructed. He could see her struggling because her ring finger was hitting two notes together. "Here, why don't why play something else like, Chopin-Minute Waltz," Joe smirks at Demi. He knew she couldn't play this one because of the fast movements it requires. "Fine, but you play that end," Demi point towards the side that contains the higher notes. Joe laughs before nodding in agreement and he moves a little closer to Demi. Demi, immediately could feel the warmth from his body radiating off onto her, making her feel slightly nervous. His right hand begins the song at an alarming fast pace; Demi swallowed deeply, and hit the first few chords along with him. Selena had entered the room with the maid but halted, stopping her and the maid. The maid was going to speak but she hushed her silently, watching the interaction between the two. Everything's going smoothly; for once Demi was actually hitting all the correct keys, something that has never happened before. She adverted her eyes to Joe quickly to see his breathtakingly concentrating face, and within that second her hand travels too far right and clumsily lands on top of his, making him stop playing. "I-I.." Demi was trying to apologise but it came out in stutter. Joe looked at Demi, he looked into her eyes. Demi felt herself get lost in his deep mocha eyes and found themselves leaning in. Selena saw this and purposely knocked over a vase, causing the pair to apart from each other. They both looked up at who made the noise. "Mei Ying, what did I tell about being careful around here? I am terribly sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. You were both playing beautiful." Selena said, smiling sweetly at them both. "Selena, this is Joe Gray. He is going to be giving me music lessons over the summer." Demi said, looking at Selena. "It's nice to meet you." Joe greeted, shaking her hand. "Likewise, I'm sure.." Selena said, looking at him intently. "Um, Joe is attending Juilliard, did you know?" Demi asked her. "No I didn't." Selena said. "Impressive." She commented. "Thank you. Well, I guess our hour's up. Same time tomorrow?" Joe asked, looking at Demi. All she could do was nod at him, feeling a little nervous under his gaze. Joe looked at them both before departing. Leaving Demi leaning her head onto Selena's shoulder.